


Whumptober 2020 #24

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Don't worry, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, Thomas isn't technically dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSEAlt Prompt 10- Nightmares
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Whumptober 2020 #24

It was dark, too dark. Gordon couldn’t see anything around him. Only himself.

A sickening thud came from the left.

Turning on his heel, Gordon saw a crumpled body. Face down. Blood spreading out from underneath. Crouching down he flipped the body over.

Thomas.

The revelation sent Gordon stumbling backwards. Falling over in his haste to get away as there was another thud behind him.

This Thomas had no limbs. Only bloody stumps where they had been. Gordon couldn’t look away. Equally mesmerised and horrified by the sight. 

Now there was nothing but the darkness, Gordon and two corpses.

Sitting seemed to be the only option Gordon had left. So he did. Observing the bodies from an equal distance between them. 

A series of thuds echoed out in the darkness. Then more. Then a continuous stream, raising a chorus in a choir of death. There was squelching along with the thuds. Adding an extra layer to the awful song.

Something about the noise stirred Gordon into action. He stood up and began to try to walk away from the death. Scrabbling over bodies in the process. 

A myriad of glassy eyes seemed to follow him. Bloody footsteps travelled behind him like a huddle of ducklings. No matter how far he walked, the bodies remained. Piled and squished into every corner of his vision. Limbs conveniently dropping into his path to trip him up.

One of them caused him to slip in a pool of blood and fall back into a pile of Thomas’. A Thomas grabbed his shoulder. He shook it.

“Gordon wake up!” Half of the skin on his face tore as he spoke. “It’s just a dream!”

Gordon put both of his hands around Thomas’ throat, “Get off me!”

Thomas’ skin became whole, the smooth skin being brightened by the light of a lamp. Instead of a corpse, this Thomas was clearly still alive. If the rapid pulse Gordon could feel under his fingers was anything to go by.

Wait.

Pulse under his fingers? Gordon hastily pulled his hands off Thomas’ throat. Leaving his boyfriend to breathe deeply to regain his breath.

“I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Thomas made a dismissive gesture, “It’s fine. You were dreaming. Speaking of which, what was happening in the dream?”

“You were dead.” Gordon choked out, “But not just one of you. There were hundreds of your corpses falling from above me. Each mangled in a completely different way.”

“Gordy…” Thomas reached out to squeeze Gordon in a tight hug.

“I don’t want to say anything more.”

“You don’t have to.” Reaching behind himself, Thomas went to turn off the lamp.

“Leave it on.” Gordon begged softly. “I can’t handle the dark at the moment.”

“Okay. Do you want a hug?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: IT'S RAINING THOMAS, HALLELUJAH!  
> PR: Gordon runs outside. He looks around in a mix of confusion and terror as thousands of men identical to his boyfriend start falling from the sky and faceplanting on the ground. It's an absolute bloodbath.  
> (later)  
> Me: Now the Thomas bodies can be accurate.  
> PR: Wait. Is the raining Magnums part of the nightmare?  
> Me: Yep. Because of you... Thomas' are falling from the sky.  
> PR: Sh*t. I thought you were making a joke.


End file.
